The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member may be used as an image bearing member of an electrophotographic printer or a multifunction peripheral. Electrophotographic organic photosensitive members have advantages of being environmentally friendly and easy to manufacture. Typically, an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer disposed directly or indirectly on the substrate. The photosensitive layer contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material, and an organic material (a resin, for example) for binding the charge generating material and the charge transport material.
One known charge transport material is a butadienylbenzene amine derivative. The butadienylbenzene amine derivative is excellent in the hole transport function.